Words to You
by AngelEmperor
Summary: "It's not fair, is it?" Suzaku told his precious friend, breaking the silence that filled the area. "Your grave cannot even read the truth." Post-R2; Spoilers; LelouchxSuzaku


I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters.

**Spoilers for finale throughout**

A friend suggested I write a subtle Lelouch x Suzaku fic, as I don't mind the couple. It kind of loses its subtlety toward the end... This was really something different for me, I don't usually write through Suzaku's perspective. It was a good challenge, I hope it turned out all right.

**

* * *

**

It was a cold day, even for early autumn. Gray, overcast clouds hung over the sky, setting a melancholy ambience on the earth below. And on this dark, gray day, one single person walked through the gardens.

He stood out, doubtlessly. But no one was around to notice him. He took care in the planning of that.

A dark cape shrouded his figure, hiding the violet and gold clothes he wore, his black mask was oddly shaped and unmistakable all around the world.

He was a hero after all.

He walked along the gravel path, cape blowing gently in the wind. The sky appeared to be seconds away from pouring down onto the ground beneath it, but it remained dry. The man walked out of the gardens. A person like him could no longer take joy in sweetly scented flowers and dazzling colors. But then again, today the sky washed much of the brilliance from them.

His destination soon came into view. He followed the path through the entrance, relieved that his plans had held and that no one else was there.

He continued down the path in silence until he reached the single place he had sought and stopped in front of the gravestone.

_Lelouch vi Britannia_

_1999-2018_

_99__th__ Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire_

_The loathed Demon King_

"It's not fair, is it?" Suzaku told his precious friend, breaking the silence that filled the area. "Your grave cannot even read the truth." A gust of wind blew through the otherwise empty cemetery. Suzaku smiled sadly downward at the grave.

"You would be happy…" He began. "There is peace... It's not perfect, just like you said it would be, but it's improved so much an will only continue to get better, so long as…" He trailed off.

He remained quiet for a little bit. "The world is beautiful. Can you see it, up there? People smile and laugh… those who were oppressed have so many new opportunities." He glanced upward at the gray sky. "It's the kind of world you spoke of. The kind that you wanted." The sun looked like it was trying to break through the sheets of clouds.

"Nunnally is doing well. She has remained strong, especially given her circumstances. And she understands—what we did, that is. She leads her people well, just like you would have had you ruled with your true heart." Once more, he smiled sadly.

"But you wished for something greater than that… you wanted a peace that would truly last beyond yourself." His eyes returned to the grave in front of him. "I think you've reached that. The world is indebt to you and they don't even know it…"

Silence returned, but Suzaku soon continued. "Everyone else is doing well too. Milly, Rivalz, Kallen… I don't see them much now, of course, but still. It's hard to believe that we were all laughing together one year ago."

All of them… together. That could never happen now. "They too… understand. Other than Kallen, they aren't directly aware, but I think… I think they're figuring it out. They know you too well. They know you'd never do all those things we did without a truly good reason. So they're continuing on with their lives, they're trying to make your sacrifice worthwhile."

He looked up at the sky once more. "In fact… everyone who knows the truth is doing that… we're trying to make sure that the world really is a better place, like you wanted."

Now, a quiet descended on the cemetery that lasted for longer than the past silences had. It was as if he was building up the courage to say something.

"Lelouch…" He searched for the right words "I can't cry anymore. I can't laugh. I can't smile. There's nothing left of "Kururugi Suzaku."

He swallowed. "I knew this would happen. I don't care that it did. We promised to go through with this plan. And we did. We created a better world at the cost of our own lives. Mine figuratively and yours in actuality. And even though you asked of it, I will always hate myself for taking your life." Suzaku didn't realize that he had begun to cry. Perhaps there was something left of him somewhere.

"So Lelouch… I know your watching us; you're watching us all. So please listen, for I never told you…"

He reached up slowly and grasped his mask, sliding it off, revealing his messy brown hair and hardened green eyes.

"I…" He closed his eyes and whispered the rest gently to the sky as sunlight broke through the clouds and down to the earth. As it did, a gentle breeze seemed blow a soft familiar voice to his ear.

"_I'll be watching over you... all of you..."_

Suzaku felt the slightest feeling on his cheek, but it was gone as soon as he opened his eyes.


End file.
